It wasnt meant to be like this
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: Set in 'Funk' Rachels world comes crashing down...because she had fallen for him, and in a way he had fallen for her too.
1. How could you do this?

**Authors Note: Feel like writing another glee fanfic (: So I went for a Jesse St James one...with hints of St Berry :D I just felt like I had to write it! Its based on the new promo for Funk. One Shot- Might extend, not sure yet. So please review and check out my- Finn/Santana one shot, Quinn/Puck one shot and too all GG Fans my Chuck/jenny story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee...**

"Another one bites the dust" The last line ended, and so did Rachels dreams. Vocal Adrenaline were amazing, they had all known how good they were. They went all out of course, outfits, the lighting everything was one hundred percent perfect, everything was one hundred percent amazing. But that wasnt what Rachel was crying about that wasnt what had just ruined her, that wasnt what had torn her heart from her chest.

"How could you?" Rachel said standing up, she looked over at the rest of the members of New Directions, they all looked incredibly dumbfound, Puck looked like he was about to punch someone...Mr Schue looked like he wanted to punch Shelby and Finn looked oddly smug, Brittany...well she just looked confused.

Vocal Adrenaline there competition at regionals, they all knew how good they were and how it would be incredibly difficult to beat them at regionals. It would take a lot but they thought they could do it..but now with Rachel in pieces and the entire club looking deflated, there dream of coming in first place seemed a long way off. It seemed like it was now impossible to reach...there dream of winning regionals felt further away than ever.

"Im sorry, but I could do it because I want to win" Jesse said from the front of the stage, slightly out of breath and surrounded by his fellow team members...he looked guilty but at the same time happy to be back with his old team...back with Vocal Adrenaline. "It was a game Rachel..." He said softly. "Nothing more, it was an acting excercise to begin with...but Im sorry, I really am"

Rachel began to shake softly, it felt like her entire world was falling apart. She had loved Jesse and believed his intentions were pure. Finn was constantly telling her how he was using her and didnt care, now she realised he was right he had done this for whatever selfish reason he had, which was what? An excercise? Is that all it was...some game?. He had completely shaken her too pieces, she felt like everything was falling and crashing down.

Jesse looked up at Rachel, he knew that he shouldnt have listened to Shelby he should have just stayed with Vocal Adrenaline and not got involved in all this mess. He had fallen in...okay not in love with her but he did care about her a great deal and seeing her fall apart shook him too his core. He looked down at the floor to ashamed to see her face anymore, too upset to contemplate what he had given up when he had left behind when he had left Mckinley..when he had left New Directions.

Rachel couldnt take it anymore she shook her head and flounced out of the auditiorium in tears, all of New Directions were upset but it meant so much more to Rachel because she of course had been with Jesse she had loved him...and now? She still did, she couldnt shake that feeling, he had broken her heart into a thousand pieces, and then stamped on those pieces just to make sure that she didnt recover.

"You ass hole!" Puck yelled letting go of Quinns hand and standing up, he looked ready to leap on stage and deck Jesse...no one messed with his club or Rachel, who he didnt really like that much, but still. He looked completely mad and even Jesse could understand why.

"Puck calm down" Mr Schue said half heartedly, he couldnt believe this, he had trusted Jesse..he had believed him, so the phone calls from his parents? Had that been a lie? Man Shelby was good...

Jesse shook his head and looked at the floor "It wasnt meant to be like this" he said more to himself than anyone else..."It wasnt.." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek, he turned away off stage and into his dressing room "It wasnt.." he said unable to finish his sentence.

"It wasnt meant to be like this" Rachel said more to herself sat in the Carmel High bathrooms, tears pouring down her cheeks, her hair a mess...her world falling apart "It wasnt meant.." She said again "It.." she said unable to finished her sentence.

"It wasnt meant to be like this..."


	2. Amongst the eggshells

**Authors Note: Carried on from the first chapter (: Originally a one shot! People were asking me to carry on so here goes...this is during Funk also, enjoy! I know that VA did there performance in ND's auditorium- but my story was based on the promo! Might make this a three shot? What do you think? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

"Go on with out me please...I just need some time" Rachel said down the phone, to Finn...she should have chosen him and saved all the heartbreak, but Jesse had been so kind and so..he had been there, the perfect boy now she could see it was all a joke, tears continued to roll down her cheeks, as she sat there her head against the wall, her world had been shattered, had been torn apart by the one boy she had truly loved.

New Directions left Carmel, with heavy hearts, with shattered worlds...how could this happen? They were so good, unbeatable, and Rachel? She wasn't going to recover from this, it was too much for her. She was fragile and they had completely broken her. Jesse was a jerk...they were going to loose, there dreams were going to be crushed and glee club would...well it wouldn't be over if they placed but the dream of Nationals sure would be.

The dream of New Directions winning regional's and holding that trophy high was too far away.

-x-

"I just heard sobbing in the bathrooms, shes still here" Charlotte said, the lead girl in Vocal Adrenaline, she was the girl, better than Rachel- better than anyone but her arrogance was too big for her talent, she was a bit too cocky, a bit too mean- basically? The perfect show of what Vocal Adrenaline was all about. "I have an idea" she said "Lets egg the bitch" Vocal Adrenaline's laughter surrounded her.

"Come on guys, thats horrible " Jesse said simply sat in the corner of the dressing room, he couldnt believe how much of a jerk he had been, but he kept convincing himself, your doing it for the team its for the team, its for the win at regionals, it will be worth it when they win, wont it?

"Are you with us or not?" Charlotte said furiously "Or do you want to go back to No Directions?" She said looking over at him with a glare, her eyebrow cocked slightly, and she crossed her arms across her chest, as the rest of the team turned to him, looking him up and down.

Jesse bit down on his lip, this was it "Of course not, lets do it" He said pulling out his phone and dialing her number, he spoke a few hushed words to her, and he knew she would be there he knew it. He sent two of boys down to the kitchens and two minutes later they were back with eggs, he took one as did the rest and then they were ready, ready to get Rachel Berry in the worst possible way.

-x-

Rachel walked outside, to find him stood there waving at her, she smiled it was a mistake- he still loved her he did! He just wanted to go back to his old school, they could work things out and they could be together! regional's would pass as would the drama, and they would get back together, like they were meant to. She grinned and ran forwards to him, but then she saw them...

"W.." The word didn't leave her mouth, as the Carmel kids surrounded her, still in there blue costumes from 'Another one bites the dust', she was deeply confused as she looked around at them what was going on? "Jesse?" she asked looking over at him, in worry, in fear and in hope that this was a misunderstanding.

-x-

"Get her"

The first egg flew through the air and hit her square in the back of the head, they continued to fly and she covered her face, her tears already mingling with the egg yolk. They all laughed cruely as they yolks hit her all over her body, there jibes were horrible, as she stood there breaking her down once again, saying horrible things about her talent, her relationship with Jesse, and her fashion sense.

They continued to sail through the air, hitting her. As it was finished they looked over at Jesse, who nodded indicating that he threw his already, Everyone laughed and smirked jibing at Rachel, who was stood there amongst the eggshells in tears, she wouldn't go to regional's not after this, she felt like she never wanted to sing again, or perform again, or do anything but lie in bed and cry,

"Lets go" Jesse said simply, as everyone walked of to there cars, he gave Rachel one last look and shook his head, before going to his range rover- the number plate Voc A1- number one that's what he was and that was what this was all about, being number one and being the best.

As he opened the door, he looked over at Rachel and sighed before opening his hand, to reveal the last egg, the egg he had never thrown. He dropped it on the floor hearing it splatter, he got into his car, before driving out past Rachel, his eyes glittering with tears, his mind racing, his heart beating..no win was worth this, worth the look on Rachel's face.


	3. Butterfly's

**Authors Note: So here is the next update, I think this will be the last chapter tbh. I'm caught up with a lot of stuff and don't always have time to update. This is regionals (: but I put a bit of a different spin. Hope you like it :D Disclaimer: **

**I do not own glee.**

Don't stop believing- it had been a ten, they had raised the bar and it was amazing. Then the other numbers? They had it in the bag- the Journey medley was right for them, New Directions would win and crush Vocal Adrenaline for what they had done to them, for what they had done to Rachel. New Directions were on there way up, Rachel could not wait to hold that trophy, hold it in her hands and hold it high above her head as Nationals edged closer.

She was the only one who stayed, to watch Bohemian Rhapsody. Though she hated to admit it, she wanted to watch Jesse- as much as a fool she was, she still cared about him. When Finn had told her he loved her? Nothing, no flutter no feeling, but just seeing Jesse playing the piano and dancing across the stage, made butterfly's go crazy in her stomach, she still wanted to be with him, no matter what he had done to her. Love never went away easily.

She was stupid, she was an idiot and she wanted to tell herself that but Jesse? He made her heart melt and that would not change, sure her heart was broken- he had broken it but that didn't mean she didn't love him.

_-x-_

"Anyway the wind blows" He sang out looking across the stage, then his eye caught hers. She was there looking at him and he was looking at her, he smiled for a moment before turning and dropping into the end position. Man why did he feel like this? He felt guilty for hurting her, and he had found when Charlotte had started making fun of Rachel in the last rehearsal, he had defended her- though he never argued with Charlotte, he stuck up for Rachel- the girl he still wanted, he had defended her the best he could going against his team for once in his life.

Then they ran off stage, that was there numbers they all hugged tightly, and he felt himself and Charlotte being boosted up and walked down to the dressing room, he pumped his fists in the air happily. Man they were good, they had it no doubt would anyone beat that number- they would win, he did hope that New Directions came 2nd, then they could compete against each other on Aural Intensity? Annoying suck ups, who had a stupid name- at least New Directions had heart.

"What are you doing here freak?" Charlotte said nastily, as they put her down to find Rachel stood at the entrance to there dressing room. "Get out of here" She said stepping forwards. "I mean it Berry, this is winner territory, not looser grounds"

"Charlotte" Jesse said stepping forwards also, "Let me talk to her kay?" He said, and she reluctantly nodded. The rest of the team walked off, to there dressing room and Jesse walked with Rachel, not saying anything just walking into a spare dressing room and sitting down on the chair opposite her.

"Rachel, what is it?" He asked as he leaned forwards clasping his hands together and looking over at her- there they were...butterfly's.

_-x-_

"Jesse, I know I should be hating you right now and plotting your death, I mean I did say I wanted you to be eaten by lions and everything, but I just cant find myself to truly dislike I have found myself thinking of you and spiralling back to how I felt a few weeks back when we were so so happy, I don't care that your meant to be my enemy, I want to be with you, though honestly? I don't know why, I gather because of how emotional I am, I am not being truely rational in my current decision making because of my state of mind, I should hate you and a part of me dose, for what you did but that is over-ridden by the caring feelings I have towards you at this current moment in time." Rachel said in one long flow taking a big breath at the end as she looked over at him- he looked rather dumbfounded.

"Rachel, why? I treated you like crap" He said looking at the floor and then back up to her chocolate eyes, those eyes he got lost in. "I was horrible to you, I was in short a total bastard"

"I honestly don't know, I mean I did want you to be in grievous amounts of pain, but I realise I still care about you an awful lot I mean.." She began before Jesse cut her off, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Shh Rachel, I care about you too, and I am so damn sorry for what I did, I was out of order and you can egg me to death if you want to, just to make up for it" Jesse said softly taking her hands in his, she didn't pull away instead she leaned forwards and hugged him tightly. Her arms wrapping round his neck hugging him to her.

There they were again...** butterfly's.**


	4. Empire State of Mind

**Authors Note: It has been forever since an update! I feel like this will be the last chapter, its gone from a one shot to a four shot :L But I think the story has had its time. So here goes..I wanted to be all angsty, but I cannot resists a happy ending, so I hope you like it!**  
**St Berry fans, this ones for you (: **

It had been a month, since the loss at Regional's one month since, speaking to him again, since realising no matter how hard she tried she could not hate him, and damn it she couldn't live without him. He had done everything under the sun to please her, and make up for what he had done. He had offered to quit Vocal Adrenaline before Nationals but no way was she letting him. She couldn't have been more proud when she witnessed him on stage, singing his heart out- before going on to win, she was so proud of him.

They loved each other, he had told her the night of the win, and she had returned it, before they both somehow ended in bed- and that was that, they just carried on, and they did that. Jesse St James took Rachel Berry's virginity and it couldn't have felt more right, she knew that was how it was meant to be, she was never meant to loose it to Finn- Jesse was the one.

New Direction's of course did know about the love those two shared- most hated it, Finn basically flew of in a rage and quit the glee club, leaving Puck to take all of the male lead parts, he sang well with Rachel and he didn't try anything because surprising enough he had managed a happy relationship with Quinn, after they mutually decided to keep Beth- their little girl, they were sweet together, and Quinn was happy which was good- the two young girls had gotten close, and she was the only girl from glee who accepted Rachel and Jesse's relationship.

"Hey babe" Jesse said with a small smile, as he turned up at her door, he often did this, just randomly turning up so they could spend time together, it felt good- it felt right. "I have an idea" He said, as he walked in. Rachel cocked her eyebrow and followed him into the empty house before sitting down on the sofa next to him, clearly this was no random visit. "Here me out okay? You may not like it, but I think this is an amazing opportunity for the two of us" She quickly responded with a nod.,

"I've left school now Rachel I don't want to be stuck in this town, come away with me? My parents bought me an apartment their when I told them , come with me? Make it with me in New York" He said softly, as he pulled two plane tickets out of his jacket, he smiled handing one to her- the little printing said 'New York'

Rachel knew she should protest, scoff and tell him to stop being stupid- but this was them, moving to New York to fulfill their dreams, this was perfect. "Yes"

-x-

Two weeks later, they were on the plane to New York, sitting next to one another, Rachel was in tears as Jesse held her and stroked her hair- it had been a horrible fair well, too heart wrenching. She had said goodbye to her friends from New Directions (Shockingly the hardest person for her to say goodbye to was Noah, he had become her best friend since Finn bailed) and Jesse had parted from his one true friend- the VA lead Charlotte: He said she was the only one he cared about. She had been in tears when they left, but she wished them well. It was tough when Finn turned up, and all he did was hug Rachel once before leaving again.

"I love you Rachel" Jesse said kissing her forehead as the plane landed, in beautiful New York City. Jesse was shocked when she had first agreed to it, but he realised they were both in the same position- star's wanting to get out of this Lima Looser town, wanting to get out of this place- and they loved one another, why not make it together? It was the best thing for them, and nothing besides family and a few friends were holding them back.

"I love you too" She said as she took his hand, they collected their suitcases, and stepped out of the plane, before leaving the airport hand in hand. It was night in New York- the sky lit up with silver stars, and then she saw it, the Empire State Building, she smiled and clutched at Jesse. "Were home" She couldn't be happier, she knew coming here had been a risk, but she was so glad she had.

All Jesse could do was nod, as he looked at the beautiful city of New York, this was there home now and this was were they belonged, money may be tight, and crime may happen- but they had each other that was all that mattered.

_In New York_

_ Concrete Jungle were dreams are made of._

_There's nothing you can't do._

_Now your in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new._

_Big lights will inspire you..._

_Now your in New York_


End file.
